So This is Christmas
by maia sky
Summary: Not a Songfic! One shot! The flock's first Christmas after they destroy Itex. I suck at summaries, so I'm not even going to try. LOTS of Fax and implied Eggy. Pure fluff. Rated T because I'm paranoid.


**Hey all! So because my family is being boring this year and we aren't doing anything for New Years I have nothing better to do on New Years eve than to read through my old word documents and all the other crap that I have on my computer. So I found this and it wasn't half bad and decided to post it. This is set six years after MAX, like FANG never happened. The flock has defeated Itex and are having their first danger free Christmas, so Ella and Dr. Martinez are visiting for the holidays. Try not to gag on all the sappy fluff, I was sick and bored out of my mind when I wrote this! **

I walked in the door, my skin stinging from the cold despite the 3 gajillion layers of clothing that I had on. Some snow blew in through the open door as the storm raged behind me. I walked into the kitchen, where the rest of the flock, my mom and Ella were un-packing the millions of groceries that we had just bought for Christmas dinner tomorrow night.

"Well that's the last of them." I said, dropping the bags that I was carrying on the floor.

"Good, I don't think that the kitchen could hold anymore food!" Ella said while trying to stuff one of the 20 pound frozen turkeys that we had gotten into the freezer. I proceeded to untangle myself from the multiple scarves, jackets, sweaters, gloves and tuques that I was wearing. When I was finally finished, all of the groceries were put away and everyone was going to their separate parts of our E-shaped house.

Mom was preparing to make cookies. Iggy and Ella were curled up together on the couch in the living room, watching some old Christmas movie on TV. Nudge and Angel had disappeared upstairs, and Gazzy was in his room doing something that would no doubt get him in a lot of trouble if he got caught. I went upstairs, intending on going to bed. As I passed the rec room though I caught sight of Fang sitting on one of the various couches, listening to his Ipod. I crept into the room, being careful not to make any noise. When I was only a couple of feet behind Fang, I put out my wings, just a little bit and jumped soundlessly over the back of the couch to land lightly in Fang's lap. I laughed when I saw the surprised expression on his face , before he composed himself and put on his usual emotionless mask.

"Hello," Fang said.

"Hello," I replied, wrapping my arms around his neck and reaching up to kiss him. Just as he was deepening the kiss, a voice that sounded suspiciously like an obnoxious, nosy, telepathic, twelve year old.

_Max, something's wrong with Fang. _I froze for a second.

_What do you mean sweetie? _ I asked Angel in my head.

_Well, he has his mind blocks up, so I can't tell exactly, but he's really nervous and anxious and …...happy. It's weird for Fang. _ That was weird. I wonder what's up with him? Fang must have felt me freeze, because he had pulled back and was looking at me with one eyebrow raised. I shook my head to tell him that it was nothing. 

_Thanks Ange. _I sent out.

_ No problem Max._ I looked back up at Fang, searching his eyes for some clue as to what he was thinking. The only thing I saw was worry and curiosity, wondering what I was doing no doubt. I just smiled at him and pressed my lips to his again. _What's wrong with him?_

The next morning I woke up to three extremely excited bird kids jumping on my bed.

"Come on! Max! Fang! Get up!" Nudge yelled at us. I rolled away from a sleepy disgruntled looking Fang to see the alarm clock on the bed side table. It was 7:30 am.

"It's seven thirty guys, it's too early to get up." I grumbled, moving closer to Fang and pulling the comforter over my head. Thank God Iggy and Ella are mature enough not to do this. You would think that Gazzy at fourteen, Angel at twelve, and Nudge at SEVENTEEN, wouldn't be jumping on my bed, but no, you would be wrong.

"But it's Christmas Max! We have to go open presents! Come on get up! Get up!" They all joined in the chorus, trying to get us up.

"Okay, okay I'm up!" I yelled at them as I sat up. "Now get out!" They all sighed, and filed out of mine and Fang's room, closing the door behind themselves.

"Nice going hon, I can never get them to leave." Fang said, pulling back on the bed to lay down beside him.

"Thanks, now get up before they come back." I rolled over and started to get out of bed but Fang grabbed my arm forcing me to sit back down beside him.

"But they're not here now," Fang said in a low, husky voice, while he ran his hands up and down my arms and all over my back, making me shiver, "We have at least twenty minutes."

He kissed me deeply and all the thoughts in my brain immediately disapeared. I tangled my hands in Fang's hair, and pulled him closer until I was practically on top of him. Then something started to nag at my mind, there was something that I was forgetting... Oh right, the kids, Christmas, presents. I had to get up, and go downstairs to open presents. But that meant that I had to stop making out with Fang, and I had to stop soon or it would go to far and I wouldn't be able to stop. Then the kids might come up if we took too long and walk in on us, wouldn't that be fun! (sarcasm intended) Fang and I were still kissing, and Fang's hands had started to wander up my shirt. I flipped over so that I was sitting on Fang, straddling his waist, and effectively removing his hands from the inside of my shirt. I braced my hands on his chest, trying to ignore the fact that it was bare, and gave him a quick kiss before jumping up quickly, and disappearing into the closet.

"Get up," I called over my shoulder, "Or the kids will come back." That got him up and moving.

About ten minutes later, we were all sitting in the living room around the tree beginning to pass out the presents. I was seated on one of the couches in between Fang and Angel. Mom was next to Angel, Iggy and Ella were on the love seat, and Gazzy and Nudge were sitting on the floor next to the tree. We all got the usual, clothes, books, music, movies ect. ect. The very last present that I opened was from The rest of the flock mom, and Ella.

It was large, thick and square, like a really big book. I was extremely curious about this present since I had walked into a room more than once with one or more of them there and they would hide something behind their backs or cover something up. I was sure that it was my Christmas present and since Angel was in on it I had no way of getting any information about it. I tore off the bright green and red wrapping paper to find a large photo album with a red and black cover.

I opened it cautiously, almost expecting it to explode or something, But what I found was...amazing. Inside were pictures of the flock. It was a total surprise, I mean, I knew that we had a few pictures, we never really had a chance to get family pictures done or anything like that, but there were _tons_ in that album.

The pictures were dated all the way back to a group shot of the flock and Jeb that we had taken a few days after we had escaped from the School to one of Angel, Nudge, Ella and I throwing marshmallows at each other in the kitchen just a couple of days ago. There were pictures of me and Fang wrestling when we were ten, Angel learning how to walk, me teaching Gazzy how to fly, Jeb cooking dinner before he left. Iggy and Gazzy building a bomb, Nudge and Angel building a snowman, me sneaking up behind Iggy to shove snow down his coat. One of us when we had gone to Disney Land, God knows how they got a hold of that. A few of us at mom's house when we were staying there. The flock flying in tight formation over a forest, Fang and I kissing, Nudge, Angel, Ella and I pelting snowballs at Fang, Iggy and Gazzy. There were also a few articles from magazines and newspapers about us.

"Where...where did you get all of these?" I asked quietly, my eyes still glued to the photo album.

"Everywhere," Iggy answered. "We have lots of pictures on the laptops and we all went through our old stuff and found a few pictures that we kept from when we were on the run and Dr. M saved the newspaper articles." I was so...shocked. I had never gotten a gift like this, ever. It was hands down the best thing anyone had ever given me. I won't bore you with all the sappy, mushy details of the thank yous, but I think that Fang might have even gotten a little misty eyed.

A few hours later we were all sitting in the living room, minus mom and Iggy who were getting the turkeys (yes turkeys is supposed to be plural) ready, watching "The Santa Trap" **(awesome movie, watch it if you haven't seen it) ** and I have to admit that it was a pretty good movie. _Max, did you find out what was wrong with Fang?_ Of course, Angel just had to ruin my good mood by making me worry about Fang again. _No, sweetie. Is he still acting weird? _

_Ya, but he's really, really happy too._ Angel answered me. Huh, Fang, really happy? Huh.

_And he's still hiding his thoughts from you?_

_Yup. _Weird.

Fang put his arm around my waist, I tucked my feet up onto the couch, and leaned into him, resting my head on his chest. Then I must have fallen asleep, because the next thing I knew, Fang was shaking me awake, the movie was over and the whole house smelt like turkey.

"Max, hon, time to get up. Dinner's going to be ready in fifteen minutes." Fang whispered in my ear.

"Mm k, I'll be up in fifteen minutes then." I mumbled, turning so that I could bury my face in Fang's shoulder and I started to drift back to sleep.

"Come on, Max, you have to get up." Fang said a little forcefully.

"Ten more minutes." I said, my words muffled by Fang's shirt. He sighed and I felt him relax beneath me. I thought that he had give up and he was going to let me sleep, until I felt him brush my hair off my neck and he began leaving hot kisses up and down my neck and along my shoulders. I moaned un-intentionally, I hoped that Fang didn't hear, God knows that his ego doesn't need any boosting. He smirked against my skin, so I guess that he heard. Once he had gone up and down my neck a few times I couldn't stand it any longer and I pulled his head up to mine and connected my lips to his.

"Dinner's ready!" Mom yelled from the kitchen.

"We should go eat," Fang said pulling away and standing up.

"Nu-uh," I pouted, and pulled Fang back onto the couch and kissed him again. He didn't complain. After a few minutes I heard voices coming from the kitchen.

"Where's Max and Fang?" Mom asked loudly. Angel said something, but Fang had me a little...distracted, so I didn't hear what she said. Then there was some giggling.

"Max, Fang, stop sucking face so we can eat dinner!" Iggy yelled. More giggling. I pulled away from Fang blushing like crazy. Fang stood up and offered me his hand to pull me up we walked into the kitchen and sat down Gazzy on Fang's left and Angel on my right. Dinner was amazing. Mom and Iggy made so much food that even we couldn't eat it all! After we had finished dessert (chocolate cake, fruit cake, short bread and about a million other delicious desserts) and we had finished washing dishes, we were all sitting around the table talking about pointless things, too full and tiered to move. I looked over at Fang, who had been silent this whole time. He was smiling, like actually smiling. What is up with him? After a while I noticed that it was already ten thirty.

"Okay guys, time for bed." I said, expecting the usual complaints, and was surprised when everyone got up and started towards the stairs mumbling good nights as they went. I got up and began to follow, when Fang surprised me by saying "Hold on a second guys."

I turned around to face Fang as he got up and walked over to me and took both of my hands in his. He then proceeded to lower himself onto one knee as he pulled a small black box out of his pocket. My breath caught in my throat. He wasn't going to... No he wouldn't. We hadn't even talked about marriage before, it was just so...normal.

"Max, I love you so much, more than any girl I have ever met. And I know that it sounds corny, but I want you to be mine forever because I know that you will be the only girl that I will ever love. So, Maximum Ride will you marry me?" Fang said as he opened the box revealing a beautiful ring with a small clear diamond set in the thin silver band. I was completely shocked, and judging by the gasps coming from behind me so was everyone else. So this is why he was acting so weird.

I was stunned for a second, then my first thought came screaming into my head: 'SAY YES! SAY YES!' My second thought was, 'Who is this and what did they do with Fang?' He had never said that much at one time, ever. My third thought was funny, mean and slightly evil.

"No." I said, trying really really hard to keep a straight face. There were more gasps. I looked behind me and their faces were priceless. When I saw Fang's face, I couldn't hold it in any longer, I burst out laughing. Everyone looked really confused, except for Angel, she was laughing with me, I assumed that she had read my thoughts.

"What just happened?" Ella asked.

"Max just tricked us." Angel answered trying to stop laughing. Everyone else started to laugh too, except for Fang, he just looked annoyed.

"I'm just kidding, Fang! Of course I'll marry you!" I said and flung myself at Fang, who caught me and held me close, showing no signs of letting go any time soon. Everyone cheered then ran over to congratulate us.

Then I realized what had just happened. I was engaged. I was engaged to Fang. I Maximum Ride, the flying, mutant, bird-kid, freak was engaged to Fang. Wow, I did not see that coming.

About two hours later after the congratulations and talking about dates, locations and such (mostly Nudge, Angel and Ella. I couldn't care less where or when we got married as long as it happened and I didn't have to wear heels) Fang and I were lying in bed. His arms were around my waist, my head was resting on his arm and his soft black wings were wrapped around both of us.

"I love you." Fang whispered and kissed my temple.

"I love you too." I said, as I turned in his arms to give him a quick kiss.

So this is Christmas. I have a great family, and we're all safe, with no crazed scientists chasing after us. I'm actually sleeping in a bed, not in a tree or a subway tunnel. We have a real Christmas dinner with turkey and everything, and to top it all off I was engaged (I'm never going to get used to that) to the best guy in the world. If this is Christmas, I could get used to it.

**Wow that was long! But it was my first fan fic of 2011! Please R&R, and happy New Years!**


End file.
